civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Rashidun (Umar)
The Rashidun Caliphate led by Umar is a custom civilization by TarcisioCM, with contributions from Urdnot_Scott and regalmanemperor. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Rashidun Caliphate' The Muslim Empire of the Caliphate - also known as the Islamic Empire or the Arab kingdom - came into existence after the Prophet Mohammed's death in 632 AD, created by Mohammed's disciples as a continuation of the political authority he established. During its long existence the Caliphate would grow to enormous size and power, dominating Spain, North Africa, the Middle East, Anatolia, the Balkans and Persia, ruling an empire that at least rivaled that of the Romans at the height of their power. The first "caliph" (head of state) of this empire after Mohammed's death was Abu Bakr, who in turn was followed by three other "Rightly Guided Caliphs" in succession. After the death of the fourth, Ali ibn Abi Talib, in 661, a power struggle ensued between factions backing rival claimants, with the Umayyad family eventually emerging victorious. Argument about who was the legitimate caliph would rage for millennia and have had a significant effect upon Islamic and world history that continues to this day. 'Umar' Umar was one of the most powerful and influential Muslim caliphs in history. He was a senior Sahabi of the Islamic prophet Muhammad, succeededing Abu Bakr as the second caliph of the Rashidun Caliphate on 23 August 634. He was an expert Islamic jurist known for his pious and just nature, which earned him the epithet Al-Farooq ("the one who distinguishes (between right and wrong)"). Under Umar, the caliphate expanded at an unprecedented rate, ruling the Sassanid Empire and more than two-thirds of the Byzantine Empire. His attacks against the Sassanid Empire resulted in the conquest of Persia in less than two years (642–644). Umar is revered in the Sunni tradition as a great ruler and paragon of Islamic virtues, and some hadiths identify him as the second greatest of the Sahaba after Abu Bakr. 'Dawn of Man' May the blessings of God be upon you, oh righteous Caliph Umar! Revered by the Sunni faithful as a paragon of Islamic virtues, under your wise leadership the Arabian Caliphate expanded at an unprecedented rate, completely conquering Sassanid Persia in less than two years and submitting two thirds of the Byzantine Empire to Islamic rule, including the rich provinces of Egypt and Syria, as well as the holy city of Jerusalem. A gifted orator and administrator, you are hailed as the architect of the Islamic Empire, a brilliant reformist and a humble man of the people, establishing the first Welfare State of the world and also saving Arabia from famine. Righteous Umar, who distinguishes between right and wrong, the mantle of the Caliphate has once again fallen upon your shoulders. Can you lead your people back into the righteous path you follow? Can you build an empire that will stand the test of time? Introduction: I am Umar ibn Al-Khattab, commander of the faithful and successor of the messenger of God. Do not tremble; I am merely a man. Defeat: A wicked defiler such as yourself will never be worthy of the Caliphate. You are worthy solely of the punishment you will receive in life or after. Unique Attributes Strategy — Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' 'Build the Jama Masjids' The mosques were not mere places for offering prayers; these were community centers as well where the faithful gathered to discuss problems of social and cultural importance. During the caliphate of Umar as many as four thousand mosques were constructed extending from Persia in the east to Egypt in the west. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Rashidun *Must have founded a religion *May only be enacted once Costs: *250 Faith Rewards: *Constructing Shrine and Temples convert religious followers to your religion 'Establish the House of Wealth' The Bayt al-mal was a financial institution responsible for the administration of taxes in the early Islamic Caliphates, serving as royal treasury for the caliphs and managing personal finances and government expenditures. Further, it administered distributions of zakat (Charity) revenues for public works. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Rashidun *Must be enacted before the beginning of the Renaissance Era *May only be enacted once Costs: *1000 Gold Rewards: *Purchasing in cities is 33% cheaper 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now clamoring for your welfare state and memorising the Quran. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''TarcisioCM, Urdnot_Scott, regalmanemperor'': Authors Category:All Civilizations Category:TarcisioCM Category:Islamic Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Arabia